Starter freewheels which have a first race, a second race, a wedging gap formed between the first and second races, at least one wedging element arranged in the wedging gap, and at least one further component are known in practice. The further components include a torque transmission element, which is used to transmit a torque to and/or from one of the races, for example. In addition, there are known further components in the form of side walls which delimit the abovementioned wedging gap in the axial direction of the starter freewheel. For the purpose of optimizing the installation space in the axial direction, the components mentioned are often designed as sheet-metal parts or as formed sheet-metal parts in order to achieve a particularly lightweight starter freewheel in addition.
The known starter freewheels have proven their worth but they are disadvantageous to the extent that they tend to vibrate, the vibration being due to the wedging elements or the spring elements of the wedging elements or coming from outside, being introduced into the starter freewheel by the starter or the output side of the driving unit, for example. Thus, starting systems of this kind have a greater tendency toward self-oscillations owing, for example, to the excitation due to any gearing that may be present between torque transmission elements. Such oscillations may not only affect the operation of the starter freewheel but also, over and above this, sometimes lead to severe noise generation.